Animated Survivor
by nld200xy
Summary: 16 characters are on an island and only one can be made the winner of 100,000,000 dollars. Who will it be? Read and find out.


Animated Survivor

Animated Survivor

Disclaimer: Hardly any characters in this belong to me and this concept was inspired by a fanfic called Animation Survivor, which can be read at the First Agent Productions website.

Welcome all to Animated Survivor! Here, 16 animated characters from America and Japan will face off in a survival of the fittest challenge! They must survive for many grueling days, and the last one standing wins 100,000,000 dollars! Before we start this amazing fanfic, let us introduce the teams. They don't know who will be in which team, but we may as well know ahead of time, right?

Team 1:

Dave

Cheese

Meg

Myron

Usopp

Reiko (Roxanne in America)

Kagome

Hinata

Team 2:

Cartman

Bloo

Fang

Dana

Chopper

Mantarou (Kid Muscle in America)

Sakura

Robin

Now that that's covered up, let us begin this story while I stop talking like this.

It had been a strange day for 16 individuals. Each had received an invite to an island vacation paradise, but they knew they weren't there for fun. They were to star on Survivor, the most brutal of all reality shows.

One contestant was Dave, a barbarian from the medieval era. This contest was in the grand line, where many islands with different timelines intertwined, hence why he was here. He was a burly man with huge muscles that knew no bounds. With a red headband to keep his brown hair in shape, he was a great figure to behold.

The next to arrive was a girl with a pink cap and short brown hair. She wore nothing but pink and had a pair of glasses. Her name was Meg Griffon and she had been an outcast all her life. Maybe this island would change things for her.

The third to arrive at the island was Myron, the first kid on the island. He was a brown kid with curly hair. He also wore a blue sweater and green jean-shorts and sported a nice pair of glasses.

Next up was the self-proclaimed Captain Usopp. He wasn't much to look at, but his skills were amazing, at least according to him. He had a long nose, perfectly round eyes and fish lips, but his skin had a nice tan color and his hair was curly and black.

The fifth to arrive was Reiko, a cute girl with brown hair and pigtails. She also had sparkling blue eyes and only wore nice good girl clothing.

The sixth guest was Kagome, a local high school student. When she arrived, she was wearing her school uniform. She wasn't obsessed with wearing it. She'd just been forced to come in the middle of school. Kagome also had black hair and was very cute.

Seventh guest was Hinata, a ninja from the village of Konoha. She had long blue hair and a purple and white outfit. Her only scary feature to divert people from her cute face was her eyes. She had no pupils, so she was pretty scary to look at, but no one had ever picked on her for it and never really seemed to notice. Would this island be any different?

After her was a fat kid with a toque and a red snowsuit. His name was Eric Cartman. As soon as he showed up, he took off his winter clothes and put on some summer clothes. It was too hot for his regular clothes.

Next up was a blue blob named Blooregard Q Kazoo. With the illusion of superiority, he was an interesting pick, for he was also an imaginary friend come to life.

Next to arrive was a short girl with orange hair in a ponytail and cave girl clothes. With her monkey-like face, she was Fang.

The next guest was a girl with long purple hair and thick glasses. She was a very smart girl and her name was Dana.

Next up was a reindeer who looked more like a raccoon dog. He wore a red hat with a medical cross in the middle of it and his name was Tony-Tony Chopper.

Next guest was a muscular man who wore an ugly mask and had a spike on his head. With his super hero spandex suit and his amazingly build, he was Kinniku Mantarou.

The next to arrive was a lovely young girl named Sakura. She had pink hair and wore a red kimono. She seemed sweet and sensitive, but deep down inside, she could be really scary if you got on her nerves.

The last guest was a 27-year-old women with long black hair and nose that was firm and pointy. With her squinty eyes, she was Nico Robin.

Finally, all the guests were here and so was the host. He stood tall and said, "Welcome everyone to my private island! I am Neil Dunsmore and I am your host on Survivor!"

"And I'm the co-host," said a young girl with short brown hair and whatever she felt like wearing, "You can call me Izy."

"Hold on," Neil said, "One of the guests is missing."

Suddenly, a crater dropped from a plane as a short creature with yellow skin, big creepy eyes and small hairs sticking out of his head emerged. He waved his hands and shouted, "HI DOGGIES!!"

"Oh no, don't tell me he's here!" Bloo whined, "Anyone but Cheese!"

"So that's Cheese," Neil said blinking as he sighed, "Next time, Izy, I write the guest list."

Izy grinned innocently as Neil sighed and said, "You will all be getting minimal help from us, the staff. All we can tell you is that you have to fend for yourself. You have build your own shelters, get your own materials and find anything else you might need. As for food, you'll get enough bags of rice from the staff to at least last you the first 7 days. Everything else is up to you."

"And now I'll be announcing the teams," Izy said as Neil tried to take the list from her that she stole and she slapped his hand away shouting, "MINE!! MY LIST!!"

Neil sighed and said, "Go ahead, read the list," as Izy gave him an innocent smile.

Izy then went over the list with unneeded excitement and said, "On the first team, we will have Dave, Cheese, Meg, Myron, Usopp, Reiko, Kagome and Hinata."

The 8 chosen got onto their sides, not sure how to react. Cheese was acting like a crazy maniac and it took a while to get him to figure out where he was supposed to be standing, but overall, the group was pretty much silent.

"You will go under a team name to distinguish you from the others," Neil said, holding out a red flag, "You will be Team Red."

Izy then went over the other names and said, "The second team will consist of Eric (Cartman), Bloo, Fang, Dana, Chopper, Mantarou, Sakura and Robin."

"You will be Team Blue," Neil stated as he gave them a blue flag. This team seemed a little more enthusiastic, but Fang didn't seem like she wanted to get along with the others.

"And so, teams, you are now off to your own campsites to get acquainted and started on your stay here," Neil said, "Now, while most survivor shows have 3-day episodes, each episode for us is just 2 days. See you all tomorrow!"

He and Izy sped off on their private plane as the teams blinked and followed the maps Neil gave them to their campsites.

Team Red:

Upon arriving at camp, Cheese whistled at his surroundings and said, "I like chocolate milk."

(Just one quotation mark means the character's in the confessional, just so you know)

"Okay, for our first order of business, Reiko will build us a shelter," Myron proclaimed as the others glared at him.

"Who made you leader?" Reiko remarked as Myron said, "I am already a born leader, therefore, I have appointed myself the role of leader!"

'Alright, one minute, and I already hate this kid,' Reiko said.

"I am a much better leader," said a certain long-nose standing atop a rock, "for I am CAPTAIN USOPP!! Follow my lead and you can't go wrong! I am a great captain and I rule over 8000 men!"

The others blinked at him as Meg groaned and asked, "Well, what do you suppose we do, oh fearless leader?"

"I think everyone should pitch in to build us a shelter, including Myron!" Usopp declared, "If we all work together, a shelter will be done a lot faster."

'That freak of nature has a point,' Meg stated, 'I must admit, he may be ugly, but he is smart. Wonder if he's single.'

Then she started to cry inside the confessional to contemplate for the fact that she'd been an outcast for being somewhat unattractive herself.

Well, it was a rocky start, Myron arguing with Usopp, but it all ended up well as everyone pitched in, Dave doing a huge portion of the work, and built a shelter.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Dave shouted, "Although the hot tub should go to the right."

At that moment, Cheese ran around wielding a hammer and knocked the structure down as the rest of the group stared in shock.

'Easy does it, Reiko,' Reiko uttered to herself before flipping her lid and shouted, 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT KID!! IT TOOK US 3 HOURS TO BUILD THAT!!'

Kagome groaned and whined, "That's just great! All that hard work for nothing! Thanks a lot, Cheese!"

"I like cereal," Cheese said in response as the others stared before Hinata sighed and said, "Go easy on him. He was just trying to help."

'That Hinata is too forgiving,' Kagome said, 'Cheese is clearly an immature child and shouldn't even be here.'

"It's okay, really," Dave coaxed, "I can just rebuild this. And I can add some pretty little decorations and knickknacks and doodads to make it look prettier."

Kagome had to admit, she was already starting to fall for Dave. He was about her age, really strong and also very caring. But what was she to do? She had a boyfriend back at home and there was another guy, a demon to be exact, that she had feelings for.

Dave turned to look at her, but Kagome turned her back to him and blushed, pretending that she didn't care.

Meanwhile, this attitude Dave had, while he was willing to work, irritating Reiko. He seemed way too positive and a bit too much of a perfectionist.

Meanwhile, Myron was giving everyone a lecture on good workmanship, when the reality was that he was the only one who hadn't helped build it at all.

"Alright, let's get everything in order," Usopp said, "Myron, do you want to be useful?"

"Sure, of course I do!" Myron replied with a proud look, "I am always willing to help my fellow teammates!"

'If I do this, the kids at Wayside may VOTE FOR ME at the next student body president election,' Myron said with a confident look on his face.

Usopp looked Myron straight in the eye and said, "Go bring us some food from the forest. While you do that, I'll help rebuild the house."

Usopp was good for this, for he had past experience with fixing things. He may not have been a mechanic, but he was still useful in the art of carpentry.

Team Blue:

Everyone had gotten to work on a simple shelter, courtesy of blueprints provided by Dana. But a certain member of the group wasn't doing anything.

"Eric Cartman!" Dana snapped at a fat boy lying in the sun, "Help us build the shelter!"

"I don't wanna, you stupid b," Cartman remarked as Dana gasped.

What had he just called her? No way was he gonna get away with that.

"Do you know that kids your age aren't supposed to use language like that!?" she snapped as Cartman retorted, "SCREW YOU, HIPPY!"

Dana fumed and spat, 'THAT CARTMAN IS SUCH A PAIN!! This place needs a rule book. Don't you just love rules? I loved it back at school when there was a rule for everything.'

'That Dana is such a b,' Cartman said, 'How dare she tell me what to do? I'm plenty useful.'

Before a huge fight could break out between the two, Dana noticed that Bloo wasn't helping to build the shelter at all. Instead, he was trying to sculpt something out of the wood.

"Bloo, what are you doing?" Dana asked as Bloo said, "I'm making my own Paddle Ball."

Then he cut one edge unevenly and threw his paddle against the ground shouting, "USELESS HUNK OF JUNK!!"

"Bloo, this is very important," Dana said, "You have to help us build the shelter."

"AUGH, FINE!!" Bloo retorted as he picked up a plank of wood and said, "I have to do everything myself!"

Cartman laughed as Dana glared at him and the fat kid just glared at her and spat, "OI, YOU WILL BACK OFF AND RESPECT MY AUTHORITAH!!"

Dana sighed, rolling her eyes, and decided they didn't need him. They were doing pretty well without him. Fang had caught the tribe a lot of fish and had already started a fire. Her destructive nature made the second part easy.

Chopper had the amazingly ability to transform for he had eaten something known as the devil fruit. He was now in the form of a hulking human-esque figure known as Heavy Point and he was helping with construction.

Mantarou, being all muscle, found this quite easy, cept he'd pounded a few nails into his finger due to his clumsy nature. Sakura was doing all she could to feel useful. She was actually doing a very good job, but she was acting very boastful about it.

Robin didn't have much strength, so rather than help build the house, she gave directions. Robin, like Dana, had a highly advanced intellect and knew many things, so Dana trusted her with the role of secondary leader.

Team Red:

It was now time for dinner. Meg brought the rice out to cook it since Cheese had eaten all the fish they had caught and said, "Hey, half the rice is missing."

Cheese burped and said, "I like chocolate milk," holding onto his now fat belly.

'Can you believe the nerve of that kid?' Meg spat, 'He ate all the fish and then he ate half the rice!'

'That Cheese has to go!' Kagome said.

'Cheese is going down,' Reiko stated, 'Plain and simple.'

Hinata looked at Cheese with concern. She didn't like how people were treating him. He was probably just really hungry. It's very hard to help one's self when he's hungry.

"Here's to a hard day's work!" Usopp shouted, pointing to the big strong shelter behind them.

But as the rice was cooked and they took their first bites, Cheese spat a loose grain in his teeth into the structure causing it to collapse for the second time.

Dave started to twitch and broke out into tears of sadness.

'How could he be so heartless?' Dave sobbed, 'How could he do such a terrible thing to that beautiful shelter? ALAS!!'

"Don't cry, Dave," Hinata said as Reiko said, "Yeah, we can just rebuild it again. We managed to do it in an hour. We can do it again."

"What's the point?" Myron retorted as the others stared at him.

"I mean think about it," he said, "Cheese will just destroy it again. With that monster around, we can't build a shelter that works. We have to vote off Cheese before we can build another shelter!"

"Um… are you sure we should be saying this when Cheese is right here?" Kagome asked as everyone turned to the little yellow thing who put a bowl on his head and said, "I'm Napoleon Bonaparte."

It was clear that he didn't care. It was unanimous. Everyone was determined to vote off Cheese no matter what, except for Hinata who didn't really like the idea of voting anyone off.

Team Blue:

Like for the red team, it was time for dinner over on the blue's side. Mantarou had whipped up a rather interesting dish with the rice and some beef he had brought with him."

"This is known as Beef Bowl," he said as the others took a bite. Dana nodded along and shouted, "WOW!! This is the most delicious thing I have ever tasted! HEHEHEH!!"

'GOD, that laugh is SO annoying!' Cartman whined, 'Everything about Dana is annoying. If anyone deserves to go, it's her.'

Mantarou grinned as everyone liked his meal and held up his special cow bowl singing, "With my rice, I like to have some cow-cow-cow! It tastes so very good, I don't know how-how-how! It's my favorite form of chow-chow-chow! Wow… wow… eat now!!"

'I'm starting to grow a liking for Mantarou,' Robin said, 'He's a good cook and he has a very positive attitude while the rest of us are tired.'

Sakura stretched her arm out and rested her head against a rock saying, "We've done a lot of hard work today, but certain people could have helped more."

She turned her gaze to Cartman and Bloo as Bloo felt offended and remarked, "I helped!"

"You pulled out one of the supporting beams," Sakura said, "I hardly consider that helping."

'They just don't appreciate me,' Bloo said, folding his arms, 'Well, I will not stand for this! I'll show them just how selfless I can be! Also, I think Sakura should go just for that remark.'

Chopper was starting to become agitated with all the people frequently staring at him. He hated people staring at him as if he were some sort of freak.

Then Dana struck a nerve when she started petting him and said, "Aw, he's so cute."

"SHUT UP!!" he retorted, doing a happy dance, "I'M NOT CUTE, YOU AHOLE!"

But everyone could tell he liked it. Cartman just laughed and said, "You're a fing fgot, dude."

'That was totally uncalled for!' Dana snapped, 'That Cartman needs to learn some manners!'

Day 2:

Well, it was finally time for the second day. Team Blue had a very nice sleep for their shelter had stayed up. Team Red showed up for the first immunity challenge feeling rather sleepy. It wasn't from sleeping on the ground. It was because Cheese had been screaming most of the night because he didn't have a nightlight or any chocolate milk nearby.

"Good morning, everyone," Neil said as he looked upon the teams, "You all look well rested."

"Speak for yourself!" Kagome snapped as Reiko said, "Sorry about her behavior. We're all tired."

"I understand perfectly," Neil replied, "If I'm not in bed by midnight, I go insane."

The others found this fact kinda shocking as Izy said, "Today is your first immunity challenge."

She pointed to a big slope and said, "You must pick one teammate to run to the top of this slope. Whoever makes it up first wins immunity for the team."

Team Red was at a loss of ideas. Sure, they had some good choices, mostly Usopp for he had very good speed from running away a lot, but they were all very tired… except for one.

"I HAVE GINGEVITAS!!" Cheese shouted as the others turned to him and Kagome said, "Cheese, this is really important. You must run to the top of the slope for us, okay?"

Cheese let out a deep breath and said, "Okay," in a very straightforward tone, the kind you'd expect from someone who'd do anything if asked.

And this was a smart move on their part. Cheese hardly ever needed sleep anyway. He never seemed tired, ever, so this was perfect.

Team Blue was at a loss of ideas for who to send out.

"I'll do it," Mantarou said, flexing his muscles as Dana remarked, "We can't just pick anyone. Who here is the fastest on the team?"

"Wait a minute," Cartman said, "Isn't Chopper a reindeer?"

The others stared at him as Sakura said, "The fat actually has a good point."

"OI, I'M NOT FAT!!" Cartman retorted, "I'M JUST BIG BONED!!"

"Nevertheless, he is right," Dana said, "Chopper must be the fastest."

"Oh, stop praising me!" Chopper remarked, blushing and doing his happy dance, "I don't want your praise, your filthy human!"

And so it was decided. Chopper had transformed into the form of a true reindeer, his Speed Point. Neil signaled the start of the race as the two racers sprinted as fast as they could. Chopper was wicked fast in his speed point, but Cheese had something he didn't, hyperactivity.

This very hyperactivity had given him a huge lead and he was just about at the finish line.

"YES!!" Reiko shouted, "GO CHEESE!!"

But just as Cheese was about to cross the finish line, he stopped as Usopp started to panic and shouted, "WHY THE HELL DID HE STOP!! RUN, CHEESE, RUN!!"

Cheese then walked to the side of the finish line toward a flower and said, "Tree smell like cotton candy."

While he was distracted, Chopper crossed the finish line and it was official.

"Team Blue has won immunity!" Neil shouted as Chopper just looked around thinking, 'I won?'

'I can't believe I won!' he stated, 'I've done my team well!'

Then he started a happy dance again and said, 'Not that I feel good about myself. Those humans can suffer for all I care.'

"Team Red, join me for tribal council later tonight," Neil said as the entire tribe hung their heads in shame except for Cheese, who was sucking on the flower. Now it was official. Even Hinata wanted him gone after that stunt.

Later that night:

Team Red had assembled by a bonfire with 8 chairs near it. Each chair had a certain symbol on it representing who sits in which chair. Sadly, Cheese didn't understand this and was sitting in Reiko's chair.

"MOVE IT, YOU LITTLE SQUIRT!!" Reiko snapped as Cheese started to scream really loud.

'Oh, I am going to enjoy taking him down tonight,' Reiko said.

Neil approached the stage and said, "Cheese, go to the chair with the Foster's symbol on it and let Reiko take her seat. Now, here's the deal. In Survivor, fire represents life, and each member of each team has a torch. When you lose, you must give me your torch to have it extinguished. Once extinguished, your time here will be up and you must leave for the remainder of the game and can never return."

This caused a lot of tension among the players. Hinata was scared now. In tribal council, you could even lose your best friends. This was scary for everyone.

"Now, Dave, you will give the first vote," Neil said.

Dave slipped a piece of paper in the ballot box with no comment as Cheese was up next. He scribbled something on the piece of paper and slipped it in the box.

After everyone had gone up, Neil emptied the box and read over the votes and said, "The first vote is for Cheese."

No surprises there, except for Cheese who had finally started to see the seriousness of this. He hadn't realized it until now, but somehow, he knew that his name meant he was going to lose.

He started biting his fingernails as Neil read out the next name.

"The next vote is… a picture of a fish…" Neil said as he threw it out and said, "All the rest of these are for Cheese. Cheese, bring me your torch."

Cheese held onto his torch and shouted, "NOOOOO!! THIS IS MY GIANT MATCH!!"

Then the flame burnt his fingers as Neil took hold of the torch and put out the flame.

"Now you must go," Neil said as Cheese let out a deep breath and let out a calm, "Okay."

And so, Cheese boarded a boat and was shipped far away from the island. Never would he be seen from anyone ever again. And so went the first 2 days of Animated Survivor. Who would go off next? Just read on and find out.

Cheese's closing words:

I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLK!!"


End file.
